


I Didn't Sign Up For This What Am I Supposed To Do With These Feelings?

by A Caffeinated Crisis (TabbbyWright)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ah the process of Yusaku falling in love, Barebacking, Consensual Sex, M/M, Not that it's super rough sex but Yusaku's definitely feeling this in the morning and he likes it, Rough Sex, Yusaku is not a virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbbyWright/pseuds/A%20Caffeinated%20Crisis
Summary: Shit, he came after Takeru did, while moaning his name. That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen. Well, the orgasm was, and the timing was fine, but the moaning thing. That. That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen.Another fic inspired by a Crazy Ex-Girlfriend song, in this case it's "Oh My God I Think I Like You"





	I Didn't Sign Up For This What Am I Supposed To Do With These Feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I'm on brand and POSTING TAKEYUSA. MY OTP OF OTPS. 
> 
> I love these boys and writing Yusaku slowly realizing HM MAYBE HE'S GOT THE DOKIS is super fun. Thank you Rav for beta reading!!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Ta—” Yusaku’s voice caught in his throat as a flood of white-hot pleasure flooded him, “ _Takeru—_ Nn…”

He could barely think, hands tightly gripping the edge of the kitchen counter. He was absolutely going to be feeling this in the morning, his ass was already kind of sore, but he didn’t want to stop. If he stopped, he might start thinking, and he really, truly, did not want to start thinking.

“ _Harder—”_ He managed to gasp out as Takeru’s hands moved away from his hips and he leaned over Yusaku’s back, skin touching, a weird, different kind of heat hitting Yusaku. Originating from his chest, instead of his crotch. It had been doing this a lot lately and he wasn’t really sure why.

“‘M not gonna until I relube.”

“You don’t need to.”

“... Yeah, I do.”

Yusaku scowled, resting his cheek on the cool of the kitchen counter as he felt Takeru pulling out, leaving him feeling weirdly empty and reminding him that his feet weren’t quite touching the ground, aside from the very tips of his bare toes. Takeru didn’t _usually_ push back during sex. Why was he today? His heart was thudding in his chest but it was beginning to calm down and his cock wasn’t as hard as it had been. This was allowing the blood to go back to his brain, and the nerves in the rest of his body to calm down, and now he could think, and he didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all.

He didn’t want to think about the fact that he really, _really_ enjoyed sex with Takeru—more than he had with anyone else ever. It wasn’t like Takeru was even the best person he’d ever had sex with, so what was so appealing about it? Takeru was his friend, of course. One of his best friends. Logically, he liked Takeru. So he liked having sex with Takeru. These two thoughts were fine and reasonable and went together, but sometimes he just… felt warm with Takeru? He couldn’t explain it. He didn’t know what to do with it.

Takeru taking this entire minute to relube his cock was a problem. A big problem. He wasn’t interested in deali—

“ _Ah—Nn…!_ ” Yusaku gasped as Takeru pushed inside of him with one go, hard and fast and _exactly_ how Yusaku liked it. He felt the slightest bit of tears in his eyes as the pleasure flooded him and overwhelmed him. Somehow, Takeru was hitting him even harder now, Yusaku’s toes curling as Takeru reached around and began stroking his cock as he fucked Yusaku. Takeru was good at sex—when had he gotten so good at sex? Why was sex _with_ Takeru so good—No, no time for thinking. No more thinking. Hot pleasure intense pleasure Takeru’s cock filling him up Takeru touching him Takeru, Takeru—

“ _Takeru!”_

Yusaku was absolutely confident that he wasn’t supposed to be moaning Takeru’s name when he was about to cum. Was he still saying it? Shit, he was.

“Haah… Take _ru_ —”

Shit, he came after Takeru did, while moaning his name. That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen. Well, the orgasm was, and the timing was fine, but the moaning thing. That. That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen.

He felt Takeru pull out again as Yusaku vaguely became aware of the fact that his legs were jello and useless and if he stood up right now, he was pretty sure he would fall over. He laid there, catching his breath until Takeru came around the other side of the counter, crouching down so he was looking up at Yusaku. His hair was still a mess from Yusaku fucking it up when they’d been making out earlier (he couldn’t explain why either thing occurred), his face was flushed, and he looked _cute_. He watched Takeru’s curious and slightly concerned expression shift into confusion.

“What’re you smiling about?”

“Nothing.” Smiling? He wasn’t smiling. Was he smiling?

“Mmm,” Takeru frowned, “Are you okay?”

“I will be.”

“Do you need help getting to bed?”

“I might.” Yusaku knew very well he’d be fine in a few minutes. He didn’t need help. It was just a really good orgasm and a sore ass. He didn’t _need_ help, why was he entertaining the thought? Why was he _wanting it._ He didn’t. He definitely didn’t, it just made more sense than being stuck on this counter any longer. It was uncomfortable now that they weren’t fucking, the edge digging into his abdomen and his chest definitely sticky with sweat against it.

He pushed himself up slowly, wincing at the weird sensation of being unstuck from the counter, a shadow of sweat over the teal colored plastic or whatever this thing was made of. He felt Takeru get close and without thinking about it, Yusaku leaned back into him so his bare back was to Takeru’s bare chest.

He was cold. That was all it was. The warm feeling in his chest was just his body being reminded that pumping blood through him when he was cold was in fact a good idea.

/ / /

Yusaku didn’t regret having Takeru pound him so hard, but also: this meant that Takeru couldn’t (or wouldn’t) pound him again for at least a couple of days. He always felt bad about it for some reason, and he didn’t want to _hurt_ Yusaku. This was nice and thoughtful, but Yusaku wasn’t a fan of this at the moment. Laying in bed as Takeru was making breakfast (and probably wiping down the counter and the cabinets and the floor), Yusaku had time to _think_ and that was the last thing he wanted. Well, maybe it wasn’t the worst. He needed to figure out what to study today… exams were soon… no, no there wasn’t much to think about here. He was sailing through classes right now, unlike Takeru. Not that Takeru was failing, but Takeru definitely stressed about it a lot more, especially the things he _wasn’t_ good at. Yusaku had been helping him with the math, but a lot of what Takeru was studying was way outside of Yusaku’s sphere. It was nice though when Takeru would tell him about what he was studying. It was interesting and new for Yusaku.

He didn’t like seeing Takeru so stressed out though. It was… a problem. It bothered him for some reason. Maybe because Takeru would get super wired and definitely not in the mood for sex? Or it was just that he didn’t like seeing his friend upset. It was another weird thing that Yusaku couldn’t make sense of.

He pressed himself into the pillows, pulling the blankets up, Takeru’s scent enveloping him.

/ / /

It was way too early to be awake, but it usually was when Yusaku woke up, shaky and nauseated. This was never going to go away, and he’d had to accept that more or less, so fuck, whatever, he could deal with it. He would deal with it. It was predictable and he understood what to do after he woke up from a nightmare (and he knew what to do to avoid them in the first place, for the most part) so he could deal with this.

What he could not deal with, was the fact that he had texted Takeru to find out if he was awake before he had time to really think about it.

So here he was at five in the morning, waiting on one of the benches in the center of Den City and watching charisma duelist replay while he waited for Takeru. It was cold and his ass was numb from sitting on the frozen, metal bench, but it was grounding so he didn’t mind it. He had a coat this time. Last time, Takeru had given him his and Yusaku was _not_ letting that happen again. Takeru took the cold better than Yusaku did, but… well, he didn’t want his friend to freeze.

He heard footsteps and looked away from the TVs to see Takeru, cans of coffee in hand and frowning at Yusaku.

“What?”

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Not really.”

Takeru handed him a can, warm and pleasant to the touch, before setting his down and pulling off his scarf. Before Yusaku could ask what he was doing, Takeru had wrapped it around Yusaku’s neck, looking quite pleased with himself. Yusaku wanted to object, but couldn’t find it in himself to as Takeru took a seat next to him, pressing close and opening his coffee. Takeru’s cheeks were flushed from the cold, the tips of his ears and nose were red. The light from the TV reflected in his eyes—

Yusaku tore his gaze away, focusing on the TV again and opening his own can of coffee, extra careful not to spill any. He didn’t want to get it on the scarf. Takeru was warm against his side, the lingering stress and anxiety from his nightmares melting away. Like it always did when Takeru was around.

“So why were you up?” Yusaku asked as replay footage showed a particularly bad duel.

“Bathroom.”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“Huh? I don’t mind! I was gonna get up soon anyway,” Takeru made a displeased noise, “Are these supposed to be the best duels of the day?”

“Supposedly.”

“That’s kind of depressing.”

“Mmhm.”

/ / /

It was a rare occasion when Yusaku woke up before Takeru did for no other reason than just happening to wake up. He didn’t need to be awake yet, he didn’t even have to pee, so he was sitting up, toying with his phone a bit before putting it back beside his pillow and letting his gaze wander over to Takeru.

Yusaku felt… relaxed when he was with Takeru. Slept better. Felt… _safe._ Takeru made him feel warm, in a completely nonsexual way. He… he liked it, kind of. Maybe?

Shit. Maybe he _liked_ Takeru.

He didn’t want to think about this right now.

Careful not to disturb him, Yusaku laid back down and pressed close to Takeru’s side, resting his head on Takeru’s chest.

He would think about this more when he woke up again later.


End file.
